Embodiments of the present disclosure relates generally to a cooking device and components thereof, and more specifically, a multifunction device configured to perform the operation of a plurality of distinct cooking devices, the multifunctional cooking device optionally employing various components for cooking in the distinct cooking modes.
Conventional cooking devices, such as pressure cookers and air fryers each perform a single cooking operation, and as such, these devices employ different components and method for cooking food items. As such, multiple devices are required to perform various cooking operations. For consumers that wish to enjoy food cooked in different ways via different operations, an accumulation of these devices can occur. Such an accumulation of cooking devices is often prohibitive from a standpoint of cost and storage space. For at least these reasons, it would be desirable to integrate the functionality of several cooking devices into a single user-friendly cooking device.